Walk in the dreams
by PonnyJJ
Summary: Raph's twin decided to take revenge on Hamato family, returns and takes Raphel into other world where go after them the rest of the turtle. Guys quickly find brother, but to come back from there is much more difficult than to get there. The only way - is to bring together 12 of the mystical scrolls scattered throughout the world and to do this wold be hard. Univers 2007 movie.


Mikey looked predatorily on a small defenseless waffle, whose fate was sealed. He could feel the light, with nothing comparable to the taste of vanilla in the mouth, and a loud, punching deep into the consciousness of the crunch. He felt like an executioner who is about to still punishing innocent young girl, who summed up the block under a vile, cruel smear.

Turtle put the waffle on the tongue, closed his mouth and ...

\- Can you fucking eat properly? - elder brother appealed to him, looking at Mikey. Periodically he rakes to his arm candy, tiny wafers, small animals-cookies and pretzels puff, boldy robbing them from Michelangelo, and now Raph sat covered in crumbs and with sweet, sticky hand. The younger hastily removed the bowl aside before Raphael take more.

\- Scrooge, - summed up the temperament. Of course, he could easily take the desired strength, all at once, but do not like it, so he just started licking stained hand, stared at the TV screen.

Junior looked at him:

\- Do not touch me this.

\- All right, brother! - Raph "honey" smiled, quickly and gently patted it mutant's cheek.

\- You're a disgusting vile turtle! - Mikey screamed, jumped, almost turning his treasure, and sped off toward the kitchen. There was the sound of water beating on the sink under furious pressure. Soon all was quiet, and the youngest in a family of ninjas came back and sat back on the couch beside to Raphael.

On the screen young, blond girl ushers gun to her temple. Her hand, like she all, shaking and her face was smeared in mud and mascara. To her, uttering hoarse groaning, utterly mutilated corpse crawled like slugs leaving a trail. The lower part of his body he has long been lost but that did not stop him drive out the poor into a corner of the empty room. She had nowhere to run. The corridor was scored exactly the same reanimated corpses roamed the neighborhood in search of food. The only obstacle in their way was a puny door, which is slightly blow - and it will, what to speak of onslaught of dozens of people.

\- No ... I will not be one of you, no way! - the girl whispered loudly enough so that the audience could hear her all these howls. But then she started, she looked at the approaching monster. - S-Samuel, is ... is that you?

\- No, your friend is now in another city looking for brains, I'm just like him, - Raph rolled his eyes. -Woman, he'll not answer!

\- Hush.

From her eyes rolled tears, hand dropped down.

\- My dear Sammy, I know ... You're still a person, and it hurts to know that you can not resist the call of hunger. But I deprive you of suffering - she took aim zombies in the head.

\- All monologues in the film will be as stupid? It took only 20 minutes, and I was already tired of watching.

\- You had not been asked here, - turned to turtle the younger brother. - Do not like it - go about your business.

\- Oh, how rude you are. Maybe I shold to smear you again? - he slowly reached out and began to dismiss the nunchak's master. At this time they stuff their mouths and continued to monitor the events unfolding before them.

She took a step forward, a dead man stretched out his hand to grasp it and glare at the soft meat of his yellow teeth, but her foot down on the "Semyuel" head much faster. The crackling and unpleasant champ. The floor and walls sprinkled of rancid blood.

\- What, you hoping I spend last bullet at you, dear Sammy? Yes, you were still a man. The same dirty liar and scoundrel. And I'm not crying for pity and joy to see what they have done with you. Then why am I completed your dead life? I will not let such creature as you eat me!

\- And now she, - the sound of the shot - put a bullet in the forehead ... We will be pleased flashbacks or even her bare boobs? No, well, why then this role put the actress with such milkings? They do nothing to correct the situation. Even from the first frame, it was clear that the film - a complete failure.

\- And you're such a great expert of direct cinema.

\- Better than you will, small. I don't choose such shi... - Raphael stammered. Their father and teacher despite his advanced age, often appeared totally silent without betraying his presence as long as he did not wish to. Here and now Sensei appeared alongside his son, seemingly out of nowhere, and he could stand in this place for quite some time.

\- Do not linger till dawn, - rat asked them.

Mikey nodded:

\- Of course, Sensei! Do you want to join us?

\- I don't like these your zombie, - shook his head, the old master and rustling robe, went to his passing at the back of the sofa. - And then you will not be dreaming bad dreams, Michelangelo?

\- Yes, if you come, and then you will ask me to sleep with you, - Raph threatened with fist, - I'm going to hit you.

\- Raphael right, - Splinter stopped moving away from children and looking back. - You're too old to sleep in the same bed with his brothers.

\- Pf-f, and that's the big deal?

Rat sighed. Not his best to explain the reasons for student, putting on a passion taboo. He could not find the right words, it simply not dare say such a thing, even though it was a trifle.

\- Because adult boys can not sleep together, Mikey. It is indecent, - said Raph and quiet, that his father had not heard, added:

\- It's like something, you know, ga...

\- What ?! - Outraged bug. - Yourself like that!

\- Oh-oh, yes, I would not even go to each of you, that way, once a week.

\- That's because you are stale and do not know how to express their feelings. Crunches, - pouted youngest, and turning away from his brother, crossed his arms, his whole appearance indicating that offended by the whole world for what some there morality does not allow him to do what he liked with the most of his childhood. But he is stronger still, hurt on his brother.

\- This is the most cruel insult that I have ever received! - laughed older. Michelangelo snorted.

Splinter sighed again. In such behavior of son he blamed himself.

He could not say that is undesirable to sleep in the same bed with a representative of your gender (not taking into account the many nuances related to age, circumstances, blood, and not quite kindred) and generally to anyone else, except, perhaps, your girl / wife (and it could hurt the feelings of the guys who were aware that being the way they are, a couple would be quite difficult to find), what would we talk about sex education. He never started a conversation with them on the "birds and the bees," and, in theory, the guys did not have to know what the boy is different from the girls, where are the turtles, and that this makes the tortoise and the tortoise-man-woman; why do they have in the morning "peg," and why after 13 years the Raph sharply hoarse, and then started talking bass, and behind him and his brothers. And even more so about homosexuality, which he occasionally strongly suspected his youngest little son, secretly saying. So that was a tiny fraction of one percent probability that it is for this reason that Mikey does not see his actions nothing wrong. But what kind of ignorance and unawareness could be involved in them something of a penny 19 years?

Mikey-boy was intelligent, he knew what it all boils down to it, ostensibly, that he "blue one" and worse - to incest. In the eyes of others, of course. But he really did not see anything wrong, as was clear from prejudice. Well, thought the Splinter. What is there actually ...

\- Do not linger, - Splinter snapped, quickly disappearing at his room and closed the great iron door.

\- No-oo, Jessica! Why did not you wait for us, you have to hold out for three minutes, three minutes!

\- I went to bed, good night. Already really late, - said frowning Michelangelo, putting the bowl in hands of his neighbor on the couch. He got up and walked quickly toward the stairs that led to the second floor that housed their rooms.

Thought to hisself that sweet tooth lately too touchy, Raphael continued to have a different view of the film, but on the same theme. It is not difficult to find it was enough to stick on the remote. It was the eve of All Saints Day, so many channels at night, and not only time bared their teeth ghouls, howling wolves and flying bats on the line.

Using the hasty departure of his brother ninja in the red mask quickly lay down, attach the head to the soft, though shabby byltse. True, he was more anxious not to lie, and get up and go after him, catch up, and ... probably just apologize.

It's been two years since then, he realized that there is a sense to the younger, and they have not weakened but seemed temperament, on the contrary increased. "Red" is not going to deny them and to cast himself as it was still useless, but indulge them he could not. Yes, Raph tried to seize the moment, to get hold of physical intimacy with his brother: once more to touch him or hug, and for the past 7 months after "the incident", that would not want to remember, but sometimes it unwittingly comes to mind, turtle tried to spend more time near the beloved. But trying to behave as always - to be rude, let barbs, giving good punch - and he is good at it. Based on its apparent relationship to the boys, it was impossible to say that instead of again offending Mikey, Raphael wanted hug him. He hoped that the way it is, that no one would guess about it, or else ... He was even afraid to imagine it. But if you do not cease to love, then once all becomes clear. But love somebody such a nice feeling. Love so gently warms the heart, so easily excites the mind, and inside, as though it may sound corny, flutters a whole bunch of small moths. Raphael smiled, his eyes closed.

\- Are you sleeping? - Soft voice sounded right next to him.

"Red" rose, faced almost face to face with a genius. He leaned over him.

\- N-no, I'm just this thought for a moment, - he sat down again. - Want to see a movie with me?

Don looked around, looked at the screen and by turning in a hand wrench, shook his head:

\- I do not really like this. And today I decided to go a bit earlier than usual. Frankly, I have a couple of days did not sleep normaly.

\- All work on something? - held view of the expiring genius temper. - And Leo?

Don smiled:

\- He was asleep, unlike us. Good!

Rough wished him the same and continue.

Raphael opened his eyes, rubbing their hands. TV was still working, indicating some confused, weak binder between a scene. The sounds were muffled, they merged into one cacophony, but if you listen, you can make out some phrases.

\- I must have dozed off, - Raph guessed. - It is necessary to go to room.

He looked around, trying to find the remote. He just remembered that put it beside, but it wasn't there. Someone leaned to his right shoulder with cool plastic.

\- You're looking for it?

He turned his head slightly and saw the familiar tridactyl hand friendly holded out to him a lost thing.

\- Ah, thank you, - turtle said indifferent, taking a "gift." He has already sent the remote in wide screen, wanted to press the red button, then stopped and waited, feeling the chill spreading from the breast throughout the body. Fear allowed him except to drop the remote on the floor, but there was no sound of impact. This hand was indeed familiar to him, however, looked quite different: it was awful bony, nails sloilis and barely stayed on his fingers. And the voice was hard to find, even though it has become much quieter, owner sipel rather than spoken. But it his voice, Raph's voice.

\- But after all ... - I could only squeeze out a mutant. - After Mikey ...

\- Mikey, m? - exhaled loudly in his ear. - Kill me, huh?

Rafael was blown up and, turning sharply, almost rolled onto the shell, hitting a small coffee table.

\- No, you're dead! You should be dead!

Behind the couch held by bending under the weight of its own shell, turtle, such as Raph. That's just this one was more like a skeleton covered with skin. Dark circles under the eyes, sunken and bruising all over his body, dry, chapped lips, made him even more painful kind, though, where it is more. A bereft shine, yellowed eyes looked distraught Raphael. There were insane or from pain, which probably had a twine, or a strange desire, or from both.

\- What happened with you? - Raph said quietly.

Twin touched his thumb to his lips, wiping the blood tread on them.

\- Your fucking brother happened. But, as you see, I'm back!

\- How? You're ... You're just a figment of my imagination. I do not want you reappeared, I was afraid of this and that's, that's ... - breathless.

Double interrupted, making hesitant step toward trying to circumvent the sofa on wobbly legs:

\- No, I'm not your invention. I'm single, not dependent on your being - the last word he reduced emphasis. - And I think, I could be ... real ... I was out of the flesh ... flesh ... She's so beautiful, - he whispered, biting his bleeding lips.

Raphael saw how the living dead is slowly coming to him, he saw how weak his opponent, and he knew how much stronger he is, the more is on its territory - in his own dream. But the feeling of fear develops into an animal, the unbearable horror paralyzed him more and more, threatening to permanently immobilize.

\- You know, - continued double - left, I had a few more years of life, a pretty good life, if think so ...

He came closer, his steps were very short, the forces barely enough.

\- But I decided to do otherwise - to take revenge on you all at one time! And for that you have chosen. Oh, no, you're not special, don't hope. You have been very difficult to open, and I can not even imagine how can I do it, or I'm just a fool, believe in their own fairy tale. But even if so, then I do it ... - he pushed the tongue of a few teeth on his hand and threw them on the floor and wiped his mouth, wiping bloody spittle in the face.

\- For my mom. Yeah, if my mother found out that I made in her name ... - he rolled his eyes dreamily swaying.

Raph has not been the case to someone mother he had to come up with something that would keep him from evil twin's ideas, even if he does not know what it is meant for, but it's no good promises. But it was finally paralyzed. The only thing he could now - is to try to wake up from a nightmare, but he can't to escape from captivity back to reality, he did not succeed.

\- Stupid, you can not escape! - smiled maliciously double, being so close, he could easily touch ninja. But only reached:

\- Oh! - he cried, clutching his stomach and, writhing in pain, bent. From his mouth slowly flowed dark, viscous liquid similar to slime. It ran down his chin on the floor and getting to his feet. "Red" was disgusting from the sight disgusting. Nausea coming right up to the throat, but he could not see.

Clearing his throat, the same tertle looked at the clouded double ninja.

\- Okay. I will. Check out, - with these words he gripped Raphael in the hand and pulled over the guy to himself.


End file.
